


嗜血、无毒

by 8hocksandroses



Category: shazam!(2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hocksandroses/pseuds/8hocksandroses
Summary: 比利喜欢弗雷迪，但这喜欢来源于连接他们的共同弱点。另一边的弗雷迪，却厌恶比利。





	嗜血、无毒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9⃣️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=9%E2%83%A3%EF%B8%8F).



> ⚠️黑化！黑化！黑化！（三遍）含短途车，有口*情节（非细节化）
> 
> 关键词：狼与蛇、较量

0.

他们像莎剧里的安东尼与克莉奥佩特拉。不同的是，比利这只微笑舔獠牙的狼未被小蛇弗雷迪的毒麻痹致死。

1.

在福斯特学校两边，是够长够不整齐的人行道。

左边道上有一块不平的石块，表面涂着红色的漆，它从地面支出，好像一块多余要掉的牙。整个人行道成了口腔的一部分，天地是口腔。

就这么态度大摇大摆，姿势纹丝不动。这砖块拌到了今天的第一个人。

“妈的，啥东西？”  
绿眼睛男孩咒骂了一声，回头看到这砖块，他歪了歪头毫不犹豫地又踢了两脚。“去他妈的！去他妈的！倒霉东西。”他踢得满足了后，抬头看了一眼天空。冬日的淡蓝色还没从云上消失。“第多少家来着？全翻着白眼闻着番茄酱味儿，炸一堆薯条，以为他妈的领养孩子和养宠物似的，真没意思。”他狠狠瞪了天空一眼，“算了，去看看哪位警察先生又能给我乐子。”

他双手插在兜里继续往前走，耳朵在他走到某个路口时被注入了一些细小的争吵声。那些声音掺着咒骂和一点反抗，它扰人、又不得不让人好奇。

时间在这时裂成碎片，人物或许绕开声音，或许走近声音。然而在停留的时空还未扭转到下一宇宙时，比利直接拐过一个弯，靠近了那个发出声音的地方——潮湿的洞穴一样。

这时人物走近的图像静止，激烈而悲伤的钢琴曲开始奏响。

在离那个巷子十几步的时候比利就听清了那里面是怎么回事，对于他这个总是在各个学校里流转的不良元素来说，这事儿太平常了，各位“强权”的喽啰全用同种口吻，针对差不多的人。而这些被压在墙面上的身体也几乎都会演示同样的挣扎。

比利一点儿兴趣也没有，但他还是走近了。

反常的，他听见了一个活力的声音用嘲讽的口气笑着，“瘸子、矮子、没家，我真想听几个新词，喂马什！你会不会说点新、唔！怪疼的！不能等人把话说……”

这回的人有点白痴，话唠到不分场合了。比利想，然后又一声重击传入耳。

于是他开始蠢蠢欲动准备多管闲事，想看看这惹恼人的话究竟来自什么形状的嘴巴。接下来比利迈开脚，只需五六步他就会到那个巷口的进度条上。他一步一步地迈过去，在巷子的阴暗气味初次抚上侧脸时，他企图不刻意的瞄一眼。

“这人，长什么样儿？”他走在巷口，轻轻摆头，却猛地对上了一双直视着他的棕色眼睛。“……他在看我……？他、发现了我？”

比利突然倒吸了一口气。那人死盯着他，他感到颤栗，那眼神就像这人知道他的一切，知道他从哪出来然后踢了几脚砖块最后躲在某处听自己被欺凌的声音而不出来。那人就像已经发现了他本质上的恶劣，然后在这束目光里，以这次会面的机会将他的一切罪恶暴露。

不过，使目光的主人失策的是，比利的恶劣是习惯，以致他虽会恐慌，但不会负罪。

“我就是这样，你发现了我又怎么样呢？”比利正过身来，面对阴暗的巷子，面对这目光。“谁也救不了你，谁也不会救你。”他冷淡着脸，就那么看着棕眼睛被拎着衣领，白色的运动鞋尖距地将近十厘米。

比利看着，看到地上的金属拐杖瘫着像个放弃治疗的病人，看到棕眼睛在被打了几拳后嘴角流出来的鲜血，还有他手背上鲜明的红白对比，那红褐色干涸血液像花纹似的粘附着白色皮肤。

“喂小子！你他妈看什么！你的屌长在这婊子养的身上了？给老子滚开！”他的目光终于引起了施暴大块头的怒吼。

比利摇摇头，而后微仰起下巴，“不打脸？没意思，留下疤才好玩呢。”接着他一手掏进兜里拿出手机，拍了一张照片。“今日发现。”他扫一眼棕眼睛的脸，“啧”了一声然后跑开了。

剩下的情景，凌乱的地面回荡起小声轻蔑的笑。傍晚试图拥抱酒蓝色的夜，然而夜却转身烧着了欲火，撕扯黎明。

＊

比利站在新家的入口时，他吐了口气。  
“也许这家喜欢做烤鱼？烧焦的暖气味儿试图伪装良好家庭氛围。”  
他走进去，首先是完美微笑。在这位叫做维克托的家长的带领下，他就这么见了这家庭里的所有小孩儿，比利觉得是不少，但都提不起他的趣味，“胖子、呆子、天真的傻女孩儿和土气大姐，还有两个小时候缺爱长大急着补偿的家长，这地方真他妈绝了。”他不禁真诚的笑了。

“楼上这个房间，你和我们的小弗雷迪一起住，他是个挺有趣的孩子，你俩应该会相处愉快的，好好认识他一下，我先下去拿你的行李。”维克托按着比利的肩膀，看着这家伙假装出来的乖巧眼神点点头后走开了。

剩下一个比利面对着一个门。门内一点声响也没有。  
比利挑挑眉，推门而入，“你好弗雷迪……”他一进门，伸出的手便僵在了半空，但他试图继续，“我是从那个、那个男人那儿听到的你、名字！”

这是那个棕眼睛。

比利的心脏咚地下沉。他感到疼痛弥漫在胸口，不是固态的坚硬感，而是无数金属熔化的液体灌满在胸膛的充实沉重。他一方面感到难堪，一方面又控制不住地兴奋。此刻的他就像是酒瘾患者找到了世界上唯一的魔法自动续杯啤酒。

弗雷迪装作不认识他，浅浅笑了一下，“说我干什么？你这个假笑脸有名字吗？”  
“比利，比利巴特森。”  
“嗯，像极了比尔巴斯顿。”  
“那是谁？”  
“谁也不是我瞎掰的。”弗雷迪眨了一下眼睛，“这家可不简单了，不好逃。”

比利愣了一下，冷不防地在弗雷迪的话里感到了针对性，他不知道这家伙干嘛对初到来的自己说什么逃离的事，但他知道一件事，弗雷迪已经完全勾起了他的某种探索欲望。

“你的脸现在还在我手机里呢，想看看吗？”比利顿了顿，还是决定戳破本不存在的友好陌生模式。他挑衅地说，而后指了指弗雷迪旁边的凳子，“我可以坐那吗？”  
“请。”弗雷迪拄着拐杖移到了一边，然后转过头毫不犹疑，“如果你痴迷于此的话，不妨印出来让我给你签个名。”

比利看着弗雷迪那双眼睛。看着看着似乎就沉溺进去了。

我对此有点上瘾，我现在想一直留在这儿打压这个弗雷迪莫名其妙的自满。我喜欢……喜欢看他再次沦落成苍白颓废雕塑的样子，而且我当那个雕刻师。

比利笑了笑，绿色的眼眸里盈满了激动。  
“我挺喜欢你的，弗雷迪。”  
谁知道是哪个样子的你呢？  
“嗯，我也是。”弗雷迪也笑着，他的黑色卷毛显得很有活力。

2

弗雷迪早上醒来，觉得脸颊上有点刺痛。他去照了镜子，发觉是前一天被马什兄弟俩打的那个地方在努力彰显存在感。  
如果没有比利巴特森火上浇油，那两个呆子不会碰他的脸。弗雷迪想着，倚在房间门框上找了个角度看睡在他上铺的比利。

他不会故意服软，但马什兄弟是个例外，对于弗雷迪来说，避免不开的问题只能寻找最佳途径。

“那两个白痴，脑子里只有青春期的躁动罢了，只要这个叫巴特森的家伙在以后不要掺乎我和马什兄弟的事儿，但这人难搞得很啊……”弗雷迪转身靠在房间外的墙上，“我真的不想让罗莎他们知道。”

房间里连续的呼吸声忽然变轻了，弗雷迪听见被子摩擦床单的声音。

于是他没事一样走进房里，揉揉眼睛装作还没睡醒。然后自然抬头，看到比利刚睁开的绿眼睛。

“早上好弗雷迪。”  
“哦，好，你要起床了？”  
“不然要你盯着我的脸再看一会儿吗？”  
“我想看看你的假笑程序是怎么运行的。”弗雷迪说着也扯起一个僵硬的笑。  
“像你抽屉里的克拉克效应一样。”比利跳下上铺的扶梯。“祝你今天能像以往一样愉快，在有我的情况下。”然后顺手拍了矮他一点的弗雷迪的头。

“真让人厌恶……”弗雷迪想到，但手却不自觉地摸头顶被比利拍过的位置。“我需要找到比利巴特森的弱点。”他走出房间看着下楼梯的另一个男孩的脊背，开始摸起下巴，而后默默吞咽了一下。

＊

他们相处了三天，出乎弗雷迪的意外，比利没惹什么事，直到第四天晚上他拿回了一个光盘，并问弗雷迪要不要一起看。弗雷迪摇摇头，“病毒植入？别想把这东西放在我电脑里。”

“嘿！你这么有警惕性干嘛，我又不是想害你，弗兰普洛斯［1］你确定不想看一下？”比利耸耸肩，“或者你想让罗莎明早来问你是不是在学校被人揍过。”

弗雷迪轻咬了下嘴唇，抬眼看着比利，“妈的，行吧我能接受弗兰。”

惹人厌的绿眼睛。弗雷迪想到。

于是弗雷迪坐到床上，把光盘放进了CD播放器里。然后影片播放，金发碧眼的弗兰穿着裸体围裙等待情夫拜访，之后便是切入正题的热烈性交。

这时的比利与弗雷迪，戴着同一个耳机，坐在同一张床上，胳膊挨着胳膊。

弗雷迪看了一眼比利，观察他盛着水的绿色眸子，嘴巴微微张开，一只胳膊拄在床上，慵懒中体现着某种诱惑。比利则盯着屏幕里交缠的男女，看起来十分专注。

弗雷迪就这么看着比利，突然在某个瞬间意识到自己身体在发热，于是他迅速移开了眼睛，但是根本无从降温。

而这时的影片正播到一处反常的地方，弗兰与情夫的激情片段刚结束，那情夫似乎就要抛弃她。“这不过是生命的一个片段，我不……”情夫满不在乎的样子，他话没说完，比利就“嘭”地一把合上了电脑。

比利关电脑的动作十分大力，吓了弗雷迪一跳，“你关它干嘛？”  
“不想看了。”比利的手仍旧用力扣着。

弗雷迪察觉到到比利的脸上浮现出受伤的阴霾。他回忆刚才的剧情，推测是“抛弃”这个字眼刺激到了他。于是弗雷迪笑了，他终于找到了比利的弱点。

“嗯，是这样啊……你简单得要命啊比利，我猜，你出逃领养家庭，根本不是因为你觉得呆不下去吧，你是在惧怕，你怕自己再被抛弃一次，所以想去抛下别人，一次又一次地从里面获得自我，你伪装的满不在乎和叛逆，也全是在保护自己罢了。”

听闻弗雷迪的嘲讽，比利没有过分激动，他转头面向弗雷迪，“哦？你觉得你这么说很聪明吗？你和我有什么区别，不想让人担心所以不把被打的事说出来？真的是这么伟大的理由吗弗雷迪，你也是怕吧，怕根本受不到重视而伤心，怕维克托终于意识到领养一个残疾小孩的麻烦而把你送回你的‘旧工厂’。”

他们俩在黑夜里絮语，却全是恶毒的话，用轻柔的语调来最大限度戳伤对方。但伤口越多，对方与自己的连接却越在加深。像是不合适的拼图块，在剪刀的剪切下变得合适了一般，对方本来就具有的那种吸引力突然融合进了理解，使拼图拼起来了。

“怎么可能会有被生自己出来的人遗弃还能‘全身而退于畸形心理’的家伙？”弗雷迪回答他，“你跟我都没资格要求永恒安心。”

“但我总没你这么病态。”比利低头扫了一眼，却借着外面灯光看到了弗雷迪鼓起的裤裆，“干什么？骂你也能使你勃起吗？”

“是弗兰小姐的残留影响，我自己能解决，滚上你的床吧，今夜与你的‘闺蜜会谈’结束了。”弗雷迪推开比利。然而比利似乎有点不服气，他脸逐渐靠近弗雷迪，电脑屏幕的蓝光下，他的鼻尖与弗雷迪的鼻尖已经接触产生浅蓝色亮点。

“但弗兰小姐是我带回来的……”比利说道。

弗雷迪心里是混乱的，但他对这一切却不觉得不合理。在比利终于接近并吻上自己的时候，当比利用他那两瓣弗雷迪第一次看就觉得适合亲吻的嘴唇夹住自己的下唇的时候，弗雷迪身上的每一个细小情感颗粒都爆开了。他觉得底下的东西胀得难受，他知道自己的敏感体质。

于是在比利的脸撤离他时，他拽过比利，并且扑上去一口咬在比利的肩膀连接脖子的部位，而后用力压着牙向比利的皮肤里挤，比利不禁叫了一声。

他们扰醒了达拉，在门外的女孩问：“弗雷迪你没睡吗？”

弗雷迪没做声，抬牙放开了比利。于是在比利的肩膀上，留下了粘的唾液和泛紫红色的牙印。  
他们两人沉默着，在黑夜里打量、接近对方，在吻的边缘擦开，再互相吹着耳朵和颈窝。

“我看透你了，这回是真的。”在预测到达拉离开后，弗雷迪得意地笑了一下。

比利听此突然反压在弗雷迪身上，他用手支撑在床上，像一只大型犬类，嗅着气味向下游走。他的眼神停在了弗雷迪的腰间，他要给他做口交。  
“别发出声音，让达拉听见你就不止有这一重罪了弗雷迪，知道吗？你大概会失去一个家，然后给一个小女孩留下一生阴影。”  
“我讨厌你。”弗雷迪头贴在枕头上，“我刚才真该直接咬在你脖子上，让你自己和罗莎解释。”  
接着比利便扯开了弗雷迪的裤子，“这还不是你自找的。”

在这场罪恶的交换中，他们二人谁都坦诚，扯开皮肉，露出全部的血肉器官，激烈而痛苦。他们的每份灵魂都像但丁走过的分裂者的地狱，以心脏的裸露来赎罪。

急促的喘息中，弗雷迪抱着比利的头，“我真的讨厌你，第一次见的时候就是。”  
直到比利舔舐尽弗雷迪流溢出的精液，他才说话，“是吗？可是我第一次见你的时候就喜欢你了。”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“你的眼睛告诉我，你了解我，你和我很像。”  
这大概也是为什么我知道我可以吻你。

弗雷迪重重呼了口气，像是放下心来。

＊

第二天的餐桌上。比利坐在弗雷迪对面，喝下一口牛奶，而餐桌下，弗雷迪正用脚面拍打比利的脚尖。

他暂时把比利当作可以依赖的人，虽然他有些厌恶他，虽然他不知道比利何时要抛弃他，不过他打算在那之前要尽力吸干比利的血，麻痹掉他，让他无处可逃才行。  
而比利。他扯起嘴角笑着，丝毫不担心弗雷迪的毒性。

今早黎明苏醒，比利醒来看到身旁的弗雷迪时，他心里突然浮现出一句话———在寻找到各自的神明前，我们就做彼此的信仰吧，这样或许生活会可靠点。

而弗雷迪睡着，对此一无所知。

完

注释一：我自己编的，没有这人，谢谢。


End file.
